


Just a Kiss

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: Retelling of that kiss in the seelie court





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk its been a while im not real jalec af anymore but this was in my drafts

Alec blushes red as his stained fingers and looks at his feet. 

The seelie queen doesnt look away, smiling like the devil. 

"A kiss." She echos, "one he desires most."

"That's not fair!" Izzy squawks, placing defensive hands on Alec's shoulders. "You tricked him!"

"I don't play fair, little girl." 

Izzy tenses and bristles. Simon reaches out a hand to ground her. Her shoulders don't relax, her fists don't unclench, but she doesn't pounch on The Seelie Queen, The who watches them, as if she's already planning out another kiss. 

They don't have to talk about it. There's no discussion, nothing to admit. Jace turns to Alec, half grinning, revealing his chipped front tooth. He's always known. 

"Close your eyes. Imagine your warlock." 

"Huh?" 

"Magnus." 

"Right." He breaths. He doesn't. His own quiet act of rebellion. He wants say something, but Jace is already leaning in, and Alec's nothing if not a creature of opportunity. 

Jace's lips are soft and a little waxy, and this close Alec can smell the artificial strawberries. Alec's jaw trembles.

Something wet and warm blossoms in his chest. This. This is what it was supposed to feel like. 

Jace pulls away too soon. If Alec had his way, there'd be no pulling back, no Clary, no Magnus, no clave. Just them. And it wouldn't be here, In The Seelie Court. But it wasn't often Alec got what he wanted and this wasn't an exception. 

"Jace," He starts, and has to physically bite down to stop himself. What is there to say? 

Jace throws an arm over his shoulder. Platonic. Brotherly. Alec still has his kiss on his lips. 

"Lets go home,"


End file.
